1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods relating to a kicking unit and an image forming apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a kicking unit to improve a driving configuration of a kicker, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit to form an image on a printing medium. The image forming unit may be classified into an inkjet type, an electrophotographic type and a thermal transfer type according to an image forming type.
The image forming apparatus further includes a medium feeding unit which feeds the printing medium to the image forming unit, and discharges the printing medium from the image forming unit to the outside. A roller type medium feeding unit is generally used, which drives a pair of rollers facing each other to feed the printing medium.
Other than the roller type medium feeding unit, some image forming apparatuses employ a kicking type medium feeding unit which kicks a part of the printing medium to be fed.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H01-133830 discloses a kicker and a kicker driving motor which drives the kicker. As a plurality of links and crank arms are used to drive the kicker, a driving configuration of the kicker is complicated.
Also, as the kicker is driven by the driving motor, an additional control algorithm is required to control a position of the kicker and a rotation speed of the driving motor.
Further, if the driving motor drives other elements other than the kickers, the driving motor may be overloaded.